koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Fengshen Yanyi 2
Fengshen Yanyi 2 (封神演義2 Houshin Engi Tsu; 봉신연의2) is the sequel to Fengshen Yanyi and the first title of the series to be converted into 3D. While the game still retains its RPG elements, it acts more like an action title with Warriors inspired gameplay. It was going to be localized in the west as Fengshen Yanyi: Legends of Gods and Heroes, but plans seem to have been dropped. The illustrations and character designs were done by Takeshi Okazaki. The character models in this game were used again in Mystic Heroes. Plot Once long ago, during the wars between light and darkness, a peculiar union between a devil and a human was born. They gave birth to a magically gifted child, a child who can neither be classified as a human, a devil, or a mystic. From these descendants began the formation of the Tao Clan. These individuals tap into and protect the world's long forgotten power of tao, the living energy of the world itself. Safe guarding the mysteries of tao, their presence has faded from history and into obscurity. They are now thought to exist only in legends. Three years have passed since Taigong Wang and his allies have defeated the nefarious Da Ji and King Zhou. Morning Song has been restored as a peaceful capital, and the people enjoy a long forgotten peace. However, the rivalry between the two mystics clans still lingers. These clans are the Kunlun Sect, taoists who defied the Shang Dynasty, and the Nine Dragon Sect, mystics who once supported King Zhou. Unbeknown to the mystics and people, the members of the Nine Dragon Sect seek to rise again and conqueror the living realm with powers of darkness, manifesting as monstrosities known as Savage Beasts. A young orphan named Ziya is swept away from his mundane village life when he and his childhood friend investigate a mysterious gate. There, they find an unconscious girl named Li Lan, whose conflict inevitably drags the young men into an adventure the spans throughout the human world and celestial realms. Gameplay Throughout the game, the player may only control the main protagonist, Ziya. Other party members follow his commands and movements in the world map and battle segments. His death during the game's story means the end of the game. After one complete playthrough of the game, a Bonus section can be unlocked at the start screen. It includes a movie and music gallery. Exploration The main party can be controlled by moving around a world map from an overhead, birds-eye-view perspective. A total of five characters can be within the active party at any time, though Ziya has to be within each party combination. If a character is within the active party, they may activate their passive ability whilst wandering in the field. These skills include gradually healing party members, locating hidden treasures, increasing the difficulty of random encounters, and so on. Pressing opens the main menu to check on the party's status, levels, and equipment. allows access to the saving/loading for the console's memory cards, the game's settings, a help menu, or a game quitting option. If the player forgets their main story objective, they can press R2 on the world map to have a party member restate it. Entities within the world map are color coded and are designated by the mini-map at the bottom right hand screen. Ziya's location is indicated by a blue arrow with a yellow fan effect to note the direction he is facing. His party members are similarly color coded blue while mandatory story enemies are colored red. Towns and grottoes are colored green. White areas indicate places where the party can travel while black areas are banned from the player's entry. Important areas needed to progress with the main storyline have bouncing, glowing white dots above them. Travel is reminiscent of point-and-click adventures. When the player wants to enter an area, they need to direct their party close to the location's icon and press the affirmative option to enter it. Towns behave in a manner not unlike Saiyuki: Journey West. A village offers minimal commands, but a capital city can offer a wide variety of spots. Towns may offer the following services through its own menu screen: :Inn - completely restores party's health, uses a mandatory day of game time :Jobs - optional side quests to obtain bonus experience or items for the party under a required time limit :Store - offers the chance to purchase paopei, or treasured items, to use or equip for the party :Grounds - talk with local residents. May also begin a conversation with party members to boost their affinity with Ziya. :Fortune - visits a fortune teller to reveal affinity level of party members with Ziya. A higher affinity level may affect a party member's willingness to help Ziya in combat. It may also slightly alter the game's script. Affinity ratings are color coded on their level. No color is the weakest, blue is the second level, red is high, and gold is maximum. :Story Location - necessary area to proceed with storyline. Always located at the bottom of the menu. Another location of interest are grottoes, or resting areas for mystics. These areas allow the party to purchase or upgrade their paopei. They automatically restore the party's health when entered. Once the player has found a grotto, they can use it to travel to any previously located grotto. This is lets players backtrack to a whatever area they desire to revisit. Sub events to obtain rare or unique paopei include talking to a random passerby on the map, locating a traveling monk, or by locating several precious items called "Lithograph of Sanctuary." The latter two will trigger a one-time quiz sequence based on the game's world. A correct answer will reward the player with the treasure. Combat Here are the default settings for battle commands: : - weak attack : - strong attack : or - magic from paopei :L1 - dash :L2 - request :R1 - defend :L2 and R2 - group attack Battles take place within their designated areas separate from the field screen. Monsters attack the party randomly on the world map or are visible on the world map as mandatory encounters. The player can view the overall layout of the battlefield before each battle. Enemies and allies start in predetermined positions within the map that are indicated by colored icons on the game's lower right minimap. Allies are in blue, and enemies are in yellow. Characters will say special quotes based on the battle's difficulty (easy, normal, hard). Before the party engages a battle, the player can swap their current party members, save their game, or change their equipment. Movement and controls during battle are similar to the Warriors series. Lifebars for the current party are located at the top of the screen, and the current health for enemies hovers above their heads. The player can move Ziya within the field's boundaries and can combine his normal attacks to create various combos. In the beginning, he can only create four hit combos by combining the weak and strong attacks (i.e.: , , ). Once he obtains better equipment, he can perform a longer chain of attacks. The dash command allows Ziya a quick burst of speed compared to his normal running animation. Critical hits can be dealt by circling around an enemy to hit their backside, which are called "Rear Attacks" within the game. Ziya's magic gauges are located at the bottom of the screen. As Ziya successfully hits an enemy, his magic gauge will increase. Once they are fully charged, he can use the magical ability of his equipped paopei. Magic may either be elemental attack magic (light, sound waves, fire, ice, lightning, wind) or healing spells. Stat boosting paopei will not have magic. During combat, a party character may ask permission to use a certain spell, action, or attack. Their request will appear as a flashing text command on the map, which the player may choose to ignore or fulfill (by pressing L2 or by acting out their wish). Ziya can alternatively shout for a party member's assistance by pressing L2, which a character may or may not answer. Requests occur based on a character's affinity for Ziya, which can be altered by conversations in villages or by keeping party members within the party at all times. When these requests are successfully fulfilled, it charges the group's skill gauge at the bottom of the screen. A devastating group attack can be unleashed once it is filled (L2 and R2 simultaneously). One gauge level is available by default, but it can be maxed to level four. Special attack combinations can occur based on Ziya's affinity level with party members and specific characters with the current party. Rewards for winning a battle include experience points to level up characters and colored gems. The gems from most common to rarest are: white, red, green, blue, yellow, and black. These gems can be used to purchase items at stores or to upgrade a character's paopei at grottoes. Players will be awarded bonus gems for performing certain actions during battle, such as quickly eradicating enemies, performing Rear Attacks, or by using magic. Characters For players who may have the played game, the Japanese pronunciation and the Chinese/Japanese characters of their names will also be included. Main Party *Ziya - Shiga (子牙) *Bai Chang - Hakushou (白唱) *Lilan - Reiran (麗蘭) *Taigong Wang - Taikoubou (太公望) *Hualing - Karin (花鈴) *Wen Zhong - Bunchuu (聞仲) *Huang Tianhua - Koutenka (黄天祥) *Huang Feihu - Kouhiko (黄飛虎) *Deng Chanyu - Tousengyoku (鄧嬋玉) *Yang Jian - Yousen (楊戩) *Haitang - Kaidou (海棠) *Nezha - Nata (哪咤) *Leizhenzi - Raishinshi (雷震子) Nine Dragon Sect *King Shou - Juuou (受王) *Lingbao Tianzun - Reiboutenson (霊宝天尊) *Duobao Daoren - Tahodonshin (多宝道人) *Chun Lei - Shunrai (春雷) *Lingya Xian - Reigasen (霊牙仙) *Qiushou Xian - Kyuushuusen (虯首仙) *Wuyun Xian - Uunsen (烏雲仙) Others *King Wu of Zhou - Buou (武王) *Zhuogong Dan - Shukoutan (周公旦) *Uncle Guan - Kanshuku (管叔) *Uncle Cai - Saishuku (蔡叔) *Zhong Li - Juurei (重黎) *Taishang Laojun - Taijourokun (太上老君) *Yuanshi Tianzun - Genshintenden (元始天尊) *Taiyi Zhenren - Taiitsusujin (太乙真人) *Baihe - Hakkaku (白鶴) *Emperor Ling - Reitei (霊帝) External Links *Official Japanese site *Official Korean site *Japanese commercial *Preview video of Korean port *All 24 possible group finisher combinations __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games